


The Frisk File: Subject Astre

by milkfr0g



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, POV Alternating, Psychological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfr0g/pseuds/milkfr0g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six children were officially subjected to a trial. This story follows one of those children, as well as the agent responsible for overseeing hir trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subject

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OMalley_de_Bough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMalley_de_Bough/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Frisk File](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137731) by [OMalley_de_Bough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMalley_de_Bough/pseuds/OMalley_de_Bough). 



> Short first chapter oops.
> 
> I wanna go for a sorta dementia-esque type genre here (you know like Serial Experiments Lain and stuff like that? Is that what it's called). I've only attempted it once before with writing, and looking back on it now that story was actually really good (I should work on that again). There might be a lot of POV switching as well as time-shifting. I'm sure it'll come together.

The child just showed up at the Agency one day. Agent Grey had no idea where xe had come from, only that she was to put hir through a trial. When she first walked into the room, the child looked up at her with a warm smile that contrasted the icy mirror of hir silvery eyes. Something about hir gaze had Grey’s hair standing on end. Xe was so tiny, appearing to be barely of age to even attend school, but there was something off about hir.

 

Letting out her breath, she pressed forward to sit at a small table across from the child. Read the file. Debrief the subject. It would be an easy job for her. Grey’s fingers lightly shook as she flipped open the folder. She fumbled a bit with the pages, trying to familiarize herself with small pieces of information on the child. However, she couldn't focus beyond the piercing gaze she could feel from across the table.

 

**“Hey.”**

 

The way xe spoke caused Grey to jolt, crinkling one of the pages as she stared at the child in front of her.

 

“I’m tired.”

 

“Well--” Grey glanced down at the folder in front of her to remind herself of the subject’s name-- “Astre, you can go to sleep as soon as we’re done here.”

 

“When’s that?” Hir words slurred.

 

“As soon as I-”

 

“Whatever,” xe cut her off. Astre then began to aggressively twist a lock of red hair on hir finger. “I just wanna...go home,” xe yawned.

 

Grey swallowed hard as she observed the child fold hirself over the table. Was the director making the right decision sending this child through a trial? She'd read the contents of an old trial from a folder left on another agent’s desk once. The subject had been athletic, ready and eager to help their cause. However, his trial ended in tragedy. Would such a small, disinterested child as this even make it as far as he had?

 

Astre propped hir head on one hand, the other making circular motions on the table as xe began to hum. Grey found herself reaching for the radio at her hip, grabbing the device and bringing it to meet her face.

 

“Are you sure about this subject, Director?”

 

Static.

 

“Send hir in.”

 

Astre’s humming began to grow louder.

 

“I really don't think the subject is in adequate condition for this trial.” Grey lowered her voice to a whisper. “Xe’s so young, too.”

 

“You aren't here to question orders, Agent Grey.”

 

She swallowed again, gripping the radio in her hand before she returned it to her belt. She stood from her seat and rounded the table to hover her hand a few inches above the child’s head. Grey wanted to stroke hir hair, but a deep fear kept her from doing so. It was laughable that she could be afraid of such a small child, but even so she found herself hesitating.

 

“Mama,” a whisper floated into the air. Agent Grey doubled back away from the child, nearly tripping over herself. “I want my mama,” Astre continued. “I'm sorry, I didn't lie, I swear. Please just let me back inside the car…” Xe stopped moving hir hand, laying hir palm flat on the table.

 

Grey let out a breath she hadn't realized she held. It appeared the subject may have already been prepped before she had even been assigned this task. She wondered how much of this child’s life was a lie.

 

_For the good of humans and monsters, huh?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent Grey drawn by yours truly~  
> 


	2. Regret

_ *thump* *thump* _

 

_ A heartbeat? _

 

_ *thump* *thump* _

 

_ No...It’s coming from over there… _

 

Agent Grey turned around to face the door leading from her office to the hallway. A red-haired child stood before it, reaching out to twist the handle.

 

“Astre, no! Don’t open it!” She rushed around her desk and grabbed hir by the wrist, spinning the child around to face her.

 

“He wants to come inside,” xe protested.

 

_ *thump* *thump* _

 

“Who wants to come inside?”

 

_ *thump* *thump* _

 

“The man with the scars on his hands.”

 

Grey swallowed hard, grasping for the gold chain she usually wore around her neck, but it wasn’t there. She rubbed her gloved fingers together, anxiety growing without the comfort of her crucifix. 

 

_ *thump* *thump* _

 

“Let him in!” Grey jumped at Astre’s outburst, gripping hir hand tighter. Her mind was screaming at her to run, but that was the only door that led outside. The only option before her was to open the door and face whatever was on the other side. Slowly, she reached her free hand outward…

 

**_*thump*_ **

 

“I-I can’t!” Grey stammered, grabbing both sides of her head and falling to her knees.

 

“Because it’s easier to hide.” Astre stepped around Agent Grey and lifted hir hand to the door again. She stared at the ground below as the thumping stopped and was replaced by a strained, rhythmic creaking sound. “Are you coming inside? -- But you knocked! -- Why do you have to stay out there? -- Why doesn’t she wanna see you anymore? -- I don’t know either.”

 

“Astre, please come back inside,” Grey mumbled. She wrapped her arms around her torso, a wave of nausea beginning to overwhelm her from the heat pouring in through the open door. 

 

“He wants to see you.”

 

Agent Grey’s breath hitched in her throat, reaching once again for a protective charm that wasn’t there.

 

_ Who...who wants to see me? _

 

Slowly, she lifted her head to face what awaited her beyond the open door.

  
She screamed at the sight of a man hanging by his neck, the gold of her crucifix glittering against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a nightmare, agent grey?_   
> 


End file.
